The final battle
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: just my interpretation of what could have happened in between the final scene and the post credits scene. co-written with PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior.


**Hey peoples! What's up? Okay, so I **_**FINALLY **_**saw The Grey yesterday, and... Honestly, I didn't like it as much as I thought (or hoped) I would. Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't horrible, but... it could have been better I suppose. Liam Neeson was amazing though, as always. His acting is **_**always **_**top notch. but anywho, on my way home from the theater, i got an idea to expand a bit on what could have happened between the ending scene and the post credits scene (for those of you who haven't seen the movie yet, sit through all the credits... trust me on this). So I hope you enjoy this oneshot, which was co-written with my friend Sara (PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior). thanks for your help Sara!**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**do not **_**own The Grey or any of its characters**

**Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, I **_**LOVE **_**wolves! I think they're beautiful animals and the people who want to boycott this film need to calm the heck down. IT'S JUST A _MOVIE!_**

* * *

><p><em>"So it all comes down to this"<em> Ottway thought. He stood there, aching and exhausted, surrounded by a pack of huge wolves. He knew this was most likely the end, but he knew he couldn't give up. _"I can't stop now"_ he thought. _"I've come too far to quit now"_the large Alpha wolf stepped forward, his thick black fur gleaming like polished ebony. His muscles tensed up, and a growl rose from his throat. He was ready to battle the intruder, this strange being that had come into his territory. He took another step forward and snarled, signaling to the other wolves to move back. This intruder was all his... and he would destroy it.

Ottway looked down at his only means of defense... a knife in one hand and three broken glass bottles taped to the knuckles of his other hand. He took a deep breath. The Alpha wolf growled again.

The Alpha wolf crouched down, about to jump at his enemy.

"Come on, come and get me" Ottway growled. He flexed his fingers, feeling the tape that held the bottles to his hand. He didn't have much to work with, but he had to do something. He owed it to the others to keep fighting, no matter what. He needed to make it, if not for himself, then for them. Sure, some of them had been assholes, but he still felt a burning urge to avenge their deaths.

The Alpha wolf growled before suddenly leaping toward him. Ottway brought up the knife and ran forward.

The Alpha bared his teeth angrily, claws out and saliva coming out of his mouth.

"You sorry bastard!" Ottway yelled, driving his knife into the wolf as it leaped at him. He managed to position his weight just enough so that the wolf flipped over his shoulder, landing on its back behind him. a slightly smaller grey wolf snarled and leaped at him just then, but Ottway was too quick. He drove his knife into its chest. it groaned before slumping down, dead. Ottway yanked his knife from the beast's chest, blood running down his arm. The Alpha shot to it's feet, snapping and snarling. Its shoulder was slashed. Ottway had missed his mark and had driven his knife through it's shoulder. It slowly circled him, snarling even more.

Ottway narrowed his eyes, following his enemy's movements. They were staring into each others eyes, both filled with hatred and fury.

One of the wolves, a grayish one with silver patches, approached the Alpha, licking at his wound. He snapped and snarled at the other wolf, who whined and tucked its tail submissively. The Alpha then turned it's attention to Ottway again, bracing for another attack. He would not give up until the intruder was dead. Ottway braced himself, sensing that the Alpha was going to strike again.

The Alpha stopped, and stared at Ottway. He finally took in a big breath and lunged at him.

Ottway swung his fist forward, hitting the Alpha with the bottles. the wolf sank it's teeth into his arm. he cried out and slashed at it with the knife.

The wolf refused to let go, deepening the bite.

Ottway cried out as another wolf lunged at him just then. He stabbed it with his knife. it leaped back and ran at him again. He managed to jab his knife into its chest. The Alpha was still holding onto his arm. He knew he had to make it leg go, fast.

Ottway angrily held up the knife, and stabbed the wolf in the back. The Wolf let go finally, yelping.

He looked at the two dead wolves. There was still the Alpha and one other smaller wolf, and more were likely to show up soon. He had to defeat these two before that could happen. He took a deep breath as the Alpha moved to stand a few yards away from him. he closed his eyes for a second, remembering the poem his father had written.

_"Once more into the fray_  
><em>Into the last good fight I'll ever know<em>  
><em>Live and die on this day<em>  
><em>Live and die on this day..."<em>

he opened his eyes and saw that the smaller wolf was slowly advancing toward him. It seemed a little hesitant, almost unsure of the whole situation.

Ottway could sense fear in the smaller wolf, but it was trying to cover it up. The smaller wolf's fur was sticking up, and its teeth bared.

Ottway chuckled a little. The wolf was trying so hard to act tough and look threatening. Had he not been in his current situation, he probably would've found that amusing. "Nice try Shorty" he sneered. The wolf snorted, growling again. It ran forward and took a snap at him, jumping back quickly. it was obviously a little scared. Ottway almost felt sorry for it.

_Almost_.

He would kill the small wolf if he had to, although he would take no pleasure or satisfaction from it.

The Alpha, however, that was a different story.

The Alpha snarled and crouched down. If the smaller wolf had an advantage to keep Ottway distracted, he would have an advantage of killing Ottway.

Ottway slowly looked back and forth between the wolves. He could sense that they wanted to attack at once. The smaller wolf snarled and lunged at him just then. Ottway slashed his knife at it, cutting its leg a little. It bit down on his shoulder. He cried out, swinging his arm around and stabbing its neck with the broken bottles. He'd hit it right in the jugular, blood pouring rapidly from the wound. Still, the determined wolf held on while the Alpha charged forward. While the small Grey had him in it's grip, the Alpha was rushing in for the final kill. Ottway stabbed his knife into the Grey's wound, slashing it and making it deeper. The Grey yelped, stumbling back and letting go of Ottway just as the Alpha was nearly at him.

it was just the two of them now.

Ottway quickly shot around, and stabbed the Alpha in the chest with the broken bottles.

The Alpha yelped, trying to snap at him one last time. Ottway grunted, driving the bottles deeper into it. "That was your last battle Mother_fucker!_" he snarled, stabbing it with the knife. warm blood seeped to the ground, turning the brilliant white snow a dark crimson.

Ottway threw the Wolf down, and stared at it, panting heavily. The wolf laid on the ground, the bottles stuck inside of its chest.

Ottway leaned forward, his hands on his knees. a low groan made him tense up, tightening his grip on the knife. He turned and saw the Grey lying there, a small pool of blood forming around it. He frowned slightly. He slowly walked over to the small grey, getting down on his knees beside it. It slowly shifted its eyes to look at him, then turned to look away, groaning again. Ottway sighed. "I didn't want to do it Shorty" he said quietly. "I was hoping you wouldn't make the stupid move of attacking"

Grey just licked its lips, though it showed no sign of being a threat.

Ottway swallowed, his throat closing up slightly as he tried to hold back tears. He pitied this creature. If it hadn't been for the Alpha, the Grey probably would never have even attacked. It had simply been following the rest of the pack. Ottway sighed, slowly reaching his hand out, hesitating. His hand hovered over the wolf for a few seconds before he slowly stroked the Grey's side.

Grey stiffened, but enjoyed the feeling.

Ottway ran his hand up Grey's neck, to its ears… so much smaller then the others. Everything about this animal was smaller then the others. It was full grown though, that much was certain. "You must have been the runt of the litter, eh?" Ottway said quietly. The Grey whined, its breathing slowing down. "I..." Ottway hesitated. "I never thought I'd say this to a wolf, but... I'm sorry this had to happen"

Grey just took in a deep breath, before leaning its head up and licking Ottway's hand.

Ottway's breath caught in his throat. now he _really_ felt like an asshole. he swallowed. "G-Good boy" he said stiffly. "Easy now... it will all be over soon" the Grey's eyes were slowly closing.

The Grey took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. His chest finally stopped moving.

Ottway sighed, slowly leaning back until he was sitting in the snow. He sat there for several minutes, staring at the Grey. He slowly reached out and stroked its head. "I hope I won't have to do this again" he said quietly. After a few more minutes, he stood and turned at the sound of a wolf howl. It was far away, but it most likely wouldn't be for long. He'd have to move fast. He glanced down one more time at the Grey before he looked around for his knife. He saw it lying near the fallen Alpha. He sighed and walked over, picking up his knife. He sat down, leaning against the body. He was exhausted and needed to rest, if only for a moment. He sat there, feeling the wolf's fur against his back. He had won this battle, but the war had just begun. He still needed to keep heading South in hopes of finding any civilization. He slowly closed his eyes, clutching the bloody knife in his hand. He thought of the Grey, hoping that he wouldn't have to use that damn knife ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say that i was a bit disappointed with the end of the movie. I wanted to see some Alpha vs. Ottway action, dang it! I wanted Ottway to get back to civilization! Oh well, that's why I wrote this in the first place. So I hope you enjoyed this, and <strong>_**please **_**review! Reviews are awesome. Thanks for reading!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
